Un día inesperado
by myriammar
Summary: La vida es corta. Cuantas veces Draco lo había oído. Pero nunca le prestó ninguna importancia. Hasta que un día lo sufrió en carne propia.  Las fotos del fic están en mi perfil :D


Aquí esta mi nueva historia, estarán dos partes. Para esta primera parte, las canciones elegidas como inspiración son "Sentada aquí en mi alma" de Chayanne y "Perdido sin ti" de Ricky Martin. Así que si pueden escucharlas, leyendo este primer capitulo. La primera es la de Ricky Martin y luego es la de Chayanne.

Gracias

Todo le daba vueltas. Agradeció estar sentado porque si no habría mucho tiempo que se hubiera desplomado al suelo. Le sudaban las manos, no paraba de juguetear con ellas. El pasillo estaba desierto. Jade y Jack Granger estaban sentados en los asientos opuestos. Lo habían llamado de emergencia, apenas había podido entender las palabras precipitadas de Jade por el teléfono. Jack, un hombre alto de cabello moreno, abrazaba a su mujer Jade. Era una mujer muy atractiva por su edad con el cabello castaño y unos ojos avellanos muy lindos. En este momento no se podía notar, eran rojizos por tanto llorar.

_**Quédate cada noche  
Y suéñame en la luna  
Ámame por las calles  
Perdidas de mi vida  
**_

Draco apenas podía respirar, se sentía claustrofóbico en este lugar, olía a lejía y desinfectantes. Apenas pasaban unos medimagos para que les informaran. Trataba de quedarse quieto y no pernear mucho.

Un medimago salió del quirófano y no traía buena cara. En este momento Draco no necesitó ninguna explicación. Tal parecía que Jade y Jack también. Porque Jade ahogó un grito con una mano y se desplomó al suelo llorando a lágrima viva. Jack tratando de ser fuerte se dejó caer en el suelo para consolar su mujer pero se veía que la noticia lo había trastornado.

Draco, haciendo tripas corazón, se levantó para escuchar al medimago.

-"Señor Malfoy, señores Granger, lo sentimos mucho pero no se salvó, no pudimos hacer mucho. Cuando llegó, ya había sufrido muchos traumas, el choque fue fatal. Lo sentimos mucho de verdad." – Draco sentía como se le helaba la sangre al oír la noticia. No podía oír nada, veía como el medimago movía los labios pero no oía nada. El medimago le extendió dos bolsas. Las tomó con las manos temblorosas. – "Si llegue a necesitar cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos. Lo siento mucho." – El medimago se despidió de los señores Granger y se fue. Jade seguía llorando sin consuelo mientras su marido trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas.

_**Bésame poco a poco  
No sea que me muera  
Vive con esto loco  
Perdido que te quiere  
**_

Como un autómata se fue a sentar, le temblaban las piernas, necesitaba sentarse. Los sollozos de Jane resonaban en la sala seguidos de las palabras de consuelo que le susurraba su esposo. Con un nudo en la garganta observó lo que estaba en las bolsas.

Eran las pertenencias de su esposa. En una bolsa había la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando se fue en la mañana. Draco reconoció la camisa blanca y el suéter de cachemir azul que le había regalado por la navidad, unos jeans azules apretados y los zapatos blancos. Draco supuso que habían hechizado la ropa para que pareciera como nueva y lo agradeció. De no ser así se habría enfermado más de lo que ya estaba.

Observó el contenido de la segunda bolsa y ahí estaba la gargantilla que le había regalado para su cumpleaños con sus iniciales "HM & DM", también habían dos pulseras de hilo que había recibido como regalo, nunca se las quitaba. Cuando vio el resto del contenido de la bolsa, sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir. Ahí yacían en el fondo de la bolsa sus anillos. Su anillo de compromiso y de boda, no necesitaba tomar el anillo para ver las palabras engravadas en el anillo. Las mismas estaban en el suyo – "Tu y yo para siempre". Draco no pudo evitar de notar que el "Siempre" le había durado corto. Se le comprimió el pecho, sentía como si un peso enorme hubiera tomado residencia en su interior. Apretó los ojos para no derramar ninguna lágrima.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, seguía allí, el escenario no había cambiado. Jane seguía llorando y George la estaba consolando. No podía permanecer aquí. Con la respiración acelerada tomó las bolsas y se desapareció del lugar. Apareció a la puerta de su casa. Entró, desanimado y cuando entró en el salón, miles de sentimientos lo asaltaron con fuerza. Dolor, ira, furia, desesperación pero sobre todo dolor. Vi el retrato de una foto ampliada de ellos que estaba colgado en la pared opuesta y realizó que nunca volvería a ver su rostro, nunca volvería a tocarlo. Nunca volvería a sentir sus besos, sus caricias. Quería gritar, quería romper algo, se le aflojaron las piernas, se apoyó en el sofá y se cayó de rodillas. Esta casa parecía demasiado grande sin ella. La misma casa que le había regalado como regalo de bodas. Lo podía recordar como si fuera ayer.

_**Si me hace falta tu presencia  
Yo me pierdo buscándote  
Cierro mi vida, cierro para mí  
El libro blanco de mi vida  
El libro blanco de mi vida  
**_

_(Recuerdo)_

_-"Yo Draco Brian John Malfoy te tomo a ti Hermione Jane Haley Granger como mi legitima esposa. Prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud como en la enfermedad para todo el resto de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y mucho más allá." – por fin esa maravillosa mujer era suya y de nadie más._

_-"Yo Hermione Jane Haley Granger te tomo a ti Draco Brian John Malfoy como mi legitimo esposo. Prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud como en la enfermedad para todo el resto de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y mucho más allá. – Hermione jamás creyó que se podía experimentar una felicidad tan grande._

_Dumbledore quien celebraba la boda pidió a los novios que intercambiaran los anillos. Draco se volteó para tomar el anillo que tenia Blaise sobre el cojincito de seda que le tendía._

_-"Con este anillo te hago la promesa de amarte y hacerte feliz para siempre. Te ofrezco este anillo como símbolo de mi amor por ti." – Draco puso el anillo en su anular donde estaba puesto su anillo de compromiso. Hermione tomó el anillo que Ginny le tendía y se volteó hacia su esposo._

_-"Con este anillo te hago mío y te prometo amarte y hacerte feliz para siempre. Te ofrezco este anillo como símbolo mi amor por ti" – Hermione apenas podía contener sus lagrimas. _

_-"Por los poderes que me conceden el mundo mágico y muggle les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia". Draco atrajo Hermione por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se besaron, él rocía los labios de su esposa, esto lo hizo muchas veces, como tentando. Draco acariciaba la nariz de su esposa con la suya, mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos. Podía sentir la sonrisa de su mujer en el beso y quiso hacerla suya en el instante. Hubo un carraspeo de parte de Blaise y los dos se separaron con una sonrisa. Hasta los invitados se sintieron incómodos. No habían invitado a muchas personas, solo los amigos y los parientes. No querían ningunos periodistas, ni publicidad. De hecho solos sus amigos sabían lo de la boda. Por el mundo mágico, Draco seguía soltero al igual que Hermione Granger._

_-"Queridos invitados tengo el honor de presentarles por primera vez el señor y la señora Malfoy." _

_Los novios se voltearon hacia los invitados que estaban aplaudiendo. Draco llevó a su esposa hasta la entrada de la iglesia. Al salir, los invitados les tiraron arroz y pétalos. Draco se detuvo para admirar a su esposa, sonriente con su vestido de novia. Era sencillo, la cola del vestido hacia un metro, llevaba el cabello suelto con adornos. La tomó par la cintura y la volvió a besar para los invitados que pedían a gritos " ¡beso, beso!"._

_**Perdido sin ti  
No me dejes solo Sin ti  
**_

Le había mostrado por primera vez la casa a Hermione después de la recepción. En vez de llevarle lejos de luna de miel, quería estrenar con ella su nuevo hogar. Y esto fue lo que hicieron. Este día contaba como uno de los más felices para él. Se había casado con la mujer de su vida y estrenaban por primera vez su casa. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

_**Quédate en mi casa I love you  
Sin ti me falta todo I need you  
Sin ti no queda nada  
**_

-_"Draco adónde me llevas, no veo absolutamente nada" – rió Hermione. Draco la guiaba despacito hacia su destinación. Tenía una mano tapándole los ojos y la otra entrelazada en su mano izquierda. Hermione podía oír la risa de su marido a sus espaldas. Draco le besó la nuca y le susurró._

_-"Paciencia Hermione, y nada de trampas. ¿Vale?" – Le dio un beso en el cuello- "Te quedas con los ojos cerrados hasta que te de la señal para abrirlos"_

_-"Esta bien, tu ganas"_

_La casa estaba a unos metros de ahí se podía divisar la parte cilíndrica de la casa. Un lado de la casa era de forma cilíndrica era como una torre en comparación con el resto de la casa. La pared era de pavés transparente. Así la luz podía infiltrarse por esta parte de la casa. Llegaron ante una puerta muy grande de madera brillante. Lo que causaba un contraste con lo blanco de las paredes, habían dos plantas a cada extremo de la entrada, dándole un toque acogedor y moderno. _

_-"Ahora abre los ojos" – susurró Draco. Lentamente Hermione abrió los ojos. Draco observó como su cara expresaba la sorpresa para después tomar una expresión de interrogación._

_-"¿Y?" – preguntó Hermione ella no entendía por qué diablos Draco la había llevado a una casa, que además estaba habitada. Que hacían aquí, las luces estaban encendidas, de seguro no estaban solos allí._

_-"¿Que opinas de este lugar? Hay una piscina del otro lado y un jardín inmenso." – Draco estaba parloteando. Temía que a Hermione no le gustara la casa._

_-"Es muy lindo pero porque me trajiste aquí, la gente que esta adentro se va a preguntar que estamos haciendo a fuera de su casa. ¡Merlín! Y si nos toman por unos ladrones y…" – Draco le puso una mano sobre la boca impidiéndole que siga con su pequeño ataque de pánico._

_-"No creo que se vayan a molestar" – le dijo susurrándole a la oreja, quitó su mano de la boca de su esposa y siguió – "Esta casa es tuya amor, quiero decir nuestra. Feliz día de boda señora de Malfoy"- El silencio que siguió fue aun mas aterrador que la cara que ponía Hermione al enterarse de la noticia. Estaba completamente inmóvil, no se movía y apenas pestañaba. Draco le acarició la mejilla – "¿Hermione estas bien?" – preguntó inquieto._

_Las lágrimas corrían lentamente por su rostro y Draco se apresuró en secarles con sus pulgares. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Lo besó con una pasión desbordante, Draco se sorprendió, pero recobró muy pronto. La estrechó muy fuerte alzándola hasta que estuviera a centímetros del suelo. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Draco acomodó su posición cargándola como la novia que era._

_-"Creo que es tiempo que vea su casa señora Malfoy" – anunció con una risa. Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó otra vez._

_-"Te amo Draco" le susurró._

_-"Y yo a ti. Estas lista para visitar nuestra casa" – le preguntó sonriendo._

_-"Sí vámonos, que me muero de ganas de ver a nuestra recamara" – le contestó con una sonrisa picara._

_-"Pues agárrate bien fuerte. ¿Estas lista?" – cuando Hermione asintió le dio la señal que podía abrir la puerta con su varita. Hermione lanzó el hechizo y se agarró a su cuello. Draco prosiguió y pasaron el umbral de la puerta. _

_Hermione se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio el interior de la casa. Merlín, era una maravilla, __el hall de entrada estaba muy amplio. Al lado había unas escaleras. Seguro que llevaban a la primera planta pensó Hermione. Del hall se podía apreciar la vista del gran salón al fondo. Draco fue en dirección del salón, en este__ se podía destacar los grandes ventanales con vistas a la piscina y al jardín. La luz de afuera para iluminar el jardín y la piscina inundaba cada rincón del salón, creando un ambiente muy relajante e intimo a estas horas de la tarde._

_**Estoy perdido No me dejes solo  
Sin ti Quédate en mi casa  
No te vayas Sin ti me falta todo  
Espérate Sin ti no queda nada  
**_

_Para acceder al salón había una gran puerta corredera de madera lacada en blanco de cristal que comunicaba el salón con el hall y que permitía que se filtrara la luz de una estancia a otra. Había otra puerta como esta que daba acceso esta vez al comedor. En el comedor había otro ventanal que comunicaba con el porche acristalado, ubicado frente a la piscina. Draco la dejo bajar y la guió hasta la cocina, el estilo era muy moderno, y para la gran sorpresa de Hermione, todos los aparatos__parecían haber salido de una revista. Miró a Draco con asombro, las lágrimas seguían su recorrido por sus mejillas. Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y la llevó__ al porche acristalado ubicado frente a la piscina. Pasaron por el ventanal del comedor, el porche era una zona de transición entre el jardín y el interior de la casa. Estaba flanqueado por unos de los grandes ventanales del salón, el suelo era de cerámica._ _Draco abrazó a su esposa por detrás, entrelazó sus manos y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro._

_-"¿Te gusta?" – le preguntó al oído._

_-"Me encanta" – le contestó. Se volteó para quedar en frente de él y lo abrazó por la cintura. _

_-"Quítate esta sonrisita de la cara Draco."_

_-"Que mas puedo decir, yo sabía que te gustaría." – la acercó mas hacia él para besar su cuello._

_-"No seas mentiroso, estabas parloteando como papalote. Estabas nervioso, admítelo". – no podía dejar de sonreír, Draco seguía con su tarea de besuquear su cuello._

_-"Te lo admito pero si hubieras visto tu cara. Tu también te hubieras puesto nerviosa" – le besó la frente y le dedicó una mirada picara – "Ahora señora Malfoy, ¡vengase! Que vamos a brindar"._

_La llevó al salón y la sentó en el sofá. Cuando iba por las copas Hermione lo paró. Lo llevó de la mano hasta la chimenea, había una alfombra color crema espesa. Con un tirón en la mano lo arrodilló con ella al lado de la chimenea. Draco observó como Hermione le quitaba el chaleco del esmoquin para después deshacerle su corbata con delicadeza. Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras le quitaba la camisa. Draco la miraba con ojos llenos de deseo mientras su esposa desnudarlo. Con el último botoncito, Hermione pasó sus manos sobre su pecho quitándole de paso la camisa, haciéndola deslizar por los hombros de Draco. Lo besó en el la comisura de los labios. Draco usaba de todo su control para no tomarla ahora mismo. Quería que su primera vez como esposos fuera memorable y tal pareciera que su esposa también. _

_-"Tendremos todo el tiempo para bridar señor Malfoy" – le rozó los labios con cada palabra mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo – "Ahora quiero que me hagas el amor Draco" – le susurró._

_**Amor Quédate Amor  
Quédate Toda la vida  
Quédate, Perdido sin ti  
**_

_Draco no necesitaba que so lo dijera dos veces. Le tomó suavemente la mano y besó cada dedo para depositar un último beso en su palma. La recostó sobre la espesa alfombra y con un dedo delineó cada facción de su cara. Sus cejas, su nariz, sus pecas, sus mejillas y por fin sus labios. Remplazó su dedo por sus labios y repitió el mismo recorrido. Hermione gimió con satisfacción al sentir las manos de Draco recorrer con lentitud su pecho para bajar hacia sus costados y detenerse a sus caderas. _

_Hermione hundió una de sus manos en su cabello, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Draco procedió a quitarle los zapatos, acariciando en el proceso cada uno de sus pies. Llevaba un vestido blanco, se había cambiado después de la recepción antes de que se vayan de luna de miel. En este momento no podía estar mas contento, puesto que este vestido era mucho más sencillo para quitar. Bajó la cremallera del vestido y deslizó cada tirante por sus hombros, besando cada uno de ellos. Se incorporó y tomó los extremos del vestido haciendo que se deslice por el cuerpo de su esposa. Hermione alzó las caderas para facilitar la descendida de la ropa. Draco terminó de quitárselo, dejando a la vista una lencería de encaje negra muy sensual. _

_Draco gruñó con satisfacción al ver la lencería, Hermione alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa de auto suficiencia. Draco la besó en los labios, aventurando su lengua en su boca. Sus lenguas batallaban por el dominio y ninguno de los dos quería rendirse. Hermione detuvo el beso para ascender su recorrido hasta la oreja de Draco. Mordisqueó y lamió su lóbulo y Draco gimió con las ministraciones de su esposa. Hermione llegó hasta la cintura de Draco para desabrocharle el cinturón. Procedió a bajarle la cremallera y le quitó el pantalón. Draco para ayudarla se sacó los zapatos con facilidad. _

_Draco se recostó al lado de Hermione apoyándose con un codo para no aplastarla. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para verlo. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero Draco le puso un dedo sobre los labios. La besó en cada hombro, bajándole los tirantes del sujetador con los dientes. Hermione jadeó cuando sintió esto, le desabrochó el sujetador que se abría por delante. Draco se apresuró en dedicarle toda su atención al pecho de su mujer. Besó, mordisqueó, chupó y Hermione ya no podía esperar más. Estaba segura que al día siguiente iba a tener marcas por todo el cuerpo pero sabia también que no iba a ser la única. Hermione giró y los hizo rodar por la alfombra hasta que ella quedó encima de él. Draco se rió y alzó una mano para peinar su melena. Hundió sus dedos en esta cuando sintió las dientes de su esposa mordisquear uno de sus pezones y los besos que esparcía por todo su pecho. Ascendió su recorrido por sus hombros luego succionó y mordisqueó su cuello. El jadeó y dejó que ella le quitara el boxer. El Pasó sus manos en sus caderas y con sus índices y pulgares a cada lado de sus caderas bajó la tanga de encaje que llevaba su esposa, Hermione se levantó ligeramente para facilitarle la tarea a su esposo._

_Ya ninguna ropa quedaba entre los dos. Draco se giró y la recostó sobre la alfombra. Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados le dedicó una mirada llena de amor y confianza. No pudo resistir y la besó con pasión, tomó su labio inferior entre sus diente y dio un leve tirón. Entró un dedo en ella y comenzó a masajear su entrada, dos siguieron y tenía a Hermione gimiendo. Ver el rostro de su esposa lleno de pación y de extasía lo cautivó y no pudo esperar. Tenía que estar dentro de ella. Entró en ella, miró a su esposa que tenía los ojos apretados, sus jadeos eran como música a sus oídos. Estableció el ritmo, sus arremetidas intensas pero lentas, quería observar su mujer alcanzar su clímax. Hermione rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, apoyando sus talones en sus nalgas, se aferraba a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, arañando de paso su espalda. Draco seguía con sus arremetidas, alcanzando un ritmo más rápido, besó el cuello de Hermione luego su frente. Hermione abrió los ojos, los dos estaban jadeando y sudorosos, pasó una mano por el cabello de Draco. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, el fuego interior que la embriagaba le nublaba la vista, no dejaba de jadear y sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Draco sentía como su miembro era más y más apretado dentro de la caverna tibia femenina de su esposa._

_**Guárdate en mi memoria  
Y escóndete en mis brazos  
**_

_Hermione ladeó la cabeza y alcanzó su orgasmo con un grito ahogado por los besos de su esposo. Draco alcanzó su clímax con un gruñido ronco. Se iba a quitar para que se acomoden a gusto sobre la alfombra .Pero Hermione lo detuvo. Abrazándole muy fuerte, lo seguía rodeando la cintura con sus piernas._

_**Metete por los poros  
Abiertos de mi herida  
Mírame desde cerca  
Y mátame si quieres**_

_-"No quédate" – le pidió con la voz ronca. Draco dudó un instante, no quería aplastarla. Pero se quedó de todas formas. Pasado unos minutos Hermione empezó a besarle el cuello y Draco sintió como su miembro se volvía a poner erecto dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, la alzó hasta que quedaran en una posición sentada. Draco se apoyó con una mano para no perder su balance, Hermione lo seguía rodeando con las piernas. Draco abrió las piernas, dejando su esposa montando su miembro. Hermione subía y bajaba, se movía despacito, este vaivén podía durar horas. A ninguno le importaba, Draco acariciaba con sus manos la espalda de Hermione, saboreando la dulzura de su piel y la apretó muy fuerte contra él. Siguiendo con sus movimientos, Hermione se arregló el pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba la nuca de Draco. _

_Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Al instante siguiente los dos alcanzaban un orgasmo devastador, dejando Hermione con la voz ronca por tanto gritar, temblaba como una hoja. Draco experimentando los efectos de su propio orgasmo apenas podía mantener su agarre sobre su esposa._

_Los dos estaban acostados en la recamara, con penas habían podido alcanzar su destinación para seguir con las festividades. Una botella de Champán vacía con dos copas se encontraba sobre la mesilla del lado de la cama donde estaba Draco. Estaba acariciando el pelo de su mujer que estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Hermione paró los movimientos de su esposo, tomando su mano izquierda y observó el anillo que llevaba puesto en su anular._

_-"No puedo creer que por fin estemos casados. Te das cuenta, tendrás que cargar conmigo para el resto de tu vida. Porque de mi lado, no te separes nunca." – bromeó, acomodando su barbilla sobre el pecho de su marido para poder verlo a los ojos. _

_-"Entonces espero que estés preparada porque dicen por ahí que soy una verdadera lata." – se rió Draco, bajando la cabeza para ver la cara que ponía Hermione._

_-"Eso ya lo sabía, y mira nada más. Aquí estoy ¿no? Mejor le hubiera hecho caso a mi mama cuando me decía que podía elegir un mejor partido" – le dijo haciéndole pucheros. – "¡Ay! ¿A qué se debe esto?" - Draco la había pinchado fuerte._

_-"Eso es para el susodicho chiste. Ni siquiera llevamos un día de casados. ¡Dame chance!" – se rió Draco._

_-"Pues como te voy a dar un chance. Si no encuentras nada mejor que hacer que pinchar a tu esposa el primer día de matrimonio. ¡Uff! ¡Qué lindo marido se me tocó!"_

_-"Acostúmbrate, porque de mi lado no te separes nunca" – le afirmó repitiendo las mismas palabras. Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió. Hermione se acomodó para quedar a la altura de su cara y lo besó._

_-"Nunca" - le susurró para después esparcir besitos por todo el pecho de Draco. _

_Este día Hermione pudo visitar el resto de su casa que en las altas horas de la tarde. Para varear estrenaron esta vez el sofá del salón. _

_El día siguiente, Draco se despertó con una linda melodía que resonaba por toda la casa. Se levantó de la cama, no molestándose con poner un pantalón. Solo llevaba su boxer cuando encontró a su mujer tocando piano en el estudio que había previsto para ella, así lo llamaba Hermione, pero para Draco era también una biblioteca. Pero principalmente era la pieza donde Hermione podía practicar y tocar. La pieza se encontraba con vista sobre la parte sur del jardín, había un ventanal. Así la luz podía bañar el espacio con su esplendor. _

_A él le encantaba ver su esposa tocar, quien lo hubiera pensado. Todos esperaban a que tomara un puesto en el misterio de magia. Sin embargo sorprendió a todos sus amigos cuando decidió ser pianista profesional, estudió en la Real Academia de Musica en Londres. Sus padres no se sorprendieron. Pues ellos siempre supieron que eso era el sueño de su hija. Draco era gerente de su empresa con su amigo Blaise. Habían elegido la tecnología. Ellos comercializaban aparatos electrónicos muggle y querían introducir algunos de estos aparatos en el mundo mágico. Trabajaban en este momento sobre la telefonía, querían que las personas mágicas se acostumbraran a este aparato que era muy útil para la población. Era más discreto que utilizar la chimenea o aparecerse. _

_**Pero no me abandones  
Al viento de mi vida  
**_

_Se paró en el umbral y se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta. Observaba como sus dedos se paseaban sobre las teclas con una gracia tan caracterizada a ella. Tenía la mirada fijada en el jardín, parecía ausente. Pero Draco ya sabía que se ponía siempre así cuando estaba ensimismada en su música. Se creaba su propio mundo y viajaba en él. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, solo llevaba un camisón con una bata de seda. Draco no dejaba de maravillarse cada vez que la veía tocar. Se acercó y rodeó sus costados con sus brazos como para no impedir que siguiera tocando. _

_-"Las hojas muertas" – le susurró al oído. "Magnifico" – dijo besando su oreja. Hermione sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza para darle más acceso._

_-"¿Quiero tocar esa pieza para mi próxima representación, que te parece?" – le preguntó mientras seguía tocando. _

_-"Me parece una excelente idea. Va a ser increíble. ¿Cómo dormiste?"_

_-"Por lo poco que pude dormir, de maravilla. ¿Y tú?"_

_-"Perfecto. ¿Te encanta tu regalo?" – le preguntó, acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula._

_-"Me vas a mal acostumbrar con tantos regalos Draco. Pero para contestar a tu pregunta, sí me encanta, amo mi regalo." _

_-"Eres mi esposa y me encanta darte regalos, así que acostúmbrate" – Hermione ya había acabado su pieza. Invitó Draco a que se sentara a su lado. _

_-"Ven acompáñame" Draco tocaba los acordes que Hermione le indicaba. Repetía los mismos acordes, mientras Hermione tocaba la melodía. _

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Nunca se lo dijo pero le encantaba tocar con ella. Si solo se lo hubiera dicho antes, si solo hubiera tomado el tiempo de decírselo. Se sentía parte de su mundo así, compartiendo la pasión de su esposa por la música. Ahora nunca volvería a tocar sin ella, no iba a tocar el maldito instrumento. Era un piano de cola blanco Steinway & Sons. Dolía tanto verlo, apenas podía contener las emociones que lo arrasaban. Miles de recuerdos atacaron su mente, recuerdos de ella, riendo mientras tocaba, con sus hijas en su regazo. Les estaba aprendiendo a tocar y Draco pensaba que sus hijas iban a ser tan talentosas como su madre. No cabía la menor duda, tenían a la mejor maestra del mundo. Ahora no quedaba nada de esto, todo se había terminado, nada quedaba. El instrumento a cola parecía demasiado grande para el lugar, el porta retratos digital reproducía fotos de los cuatro, de ella con las niñas, de sus amigos de la familia y él con sus hijas. Hermione le había dicho una vez que los cuatro eran su mayor inspiración, por eso le encantaba tener al porta retrato en el piano.

_**Si me falta tu presencia  
Yo me pierdo buscándote  
Cierro mi vida, cierro para mí  
El libro blanco de mi vida**_

_(Recuerdo)**  
**_

_Hoy_ _cumplían dos años de casados, iban a cenar en un restaurante muy elegante en Londres. Draco había reservado para las nueve en punto. Blaise y el habían estado en una junta por horas y horas. _

_Se trataban de clientes importantes que querían empliar su gama de productos y querían el visto bueno de la empresa. Por mas apurado que fuera los clientes no querían saber nada de esto. Seguían hablando y hablando de sus nuevos productos. Draco mantuvo la calma, la cara inexpresiva. Aparentando prestar atención a lo que decían, en su fuero interior, estaba que reventaba del coraje. Iba a llegar tarde y su esposa le iba a armar una de esas, que de seguro lo iba a recordar toda su vida. A ella no le gustaba que las personas llegaran tarde, a él tampoco. _

_Cuando por fin se acabó la junta, le dijo a Blaise que se encargara de los trámites para incorporar los nuevos productos en los catálogos que iban a presentar a sus inversionistas en la próxima junta. De inmediato se apareció en el jardín de la casa, tratando de espiar por los ventanales pero parecía que su esposa los había hechizado para que no se viera nada en el interior. Entró por la puerta y todo era muy oscuro. Cuando entró en el salón, este estaba iluminado con candelas, tragó espeso cuando vio lo que tenía en frente._

_Ahí estaba su esposa sentada en el extremo del sofá con una pierna que balanceaba del lado del sofá y la otra perpendicular al suelo. Llevaba una camisa de hombre negra con los primeros botones desabrochados. Draco podía entrever lencería de encaje bajo la camisa. También llevaba una corbata de seda verde fruncido. Su brazo estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá, en su muñeca tenía un reloj de plata muy elegante. Su mujer se veía embelesadora y sintió como sus pantalones se volvían más apretados. Carraspeó un poco._

_-"Linda corbata" – dijo señalándola con el dedo. Hermione tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara._

_-"¿Te gusta?" – le preguntó con un tono inocente. Draco nada mas asintió con la cabeza._

_-"¿Qué me dices de la camisa y del reloj?" – Draco volvió a asentir con la cabeza_

_-"Perfectos" – Draco relajó el nudo su corbata._

_-"Que bien que te gusten porque son tuyos. Ven a buscarlos." _

_Draco se acercó y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente. Acarició su cabello y lo arregló detrás de su oreja. Se sentó a su lado y luego la atrajo para sentarla en su regazo. _

_-"Veamos lo que tenemos ahí" – dijo mientras acariciaba sus piernas. – "¿Eso es para mí entonces? " – le preguntó señalando la corbata. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, Draco la besó en el cuello mientras le quitaba la corbata. Un jadeo salió de la boca de su esposa e intensificó sus besos. _

_-"¿Me permites?" – preguntó señalando la camisa._

_-"Es tuya haz lo que tienes que hacer" – Hermione contestó con voz ronca._

_-"Si tanto insistes" – Draco desabotonó la camisa con lentitud. Hermione tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó. Los besos que empezaron lentos se convirtieron hambrientos cuando Draco le quitó la camisa. Draco decidió no quitarle el reloj, lo recuperaría mas tarde._

_Hermione se encargó de quitarle la ropa hasta que le quedara únicamente el boxer verde __Tommy Hilfiger. Cuando Hermione empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, Draco no esperó un minutos más y la subió en su recamara. Entre siestecitas, hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer. Hermione no fue a ensayar y Draco no se fue a trabajar. Estaban tumbados en la cama, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro. Tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho desnudo de Draco quien estaba leyendo el reporte que los clientes habían entregado para la junta._

_-"Blaise nos invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mariela" – Mariela era su ahijada, Hermione era la madrina. Ginny había insistido en que Hermione fuera la madrina de su primer hijo. Blaise y Ginny iban a cumplir dos años de casados como ellos. Mariela nació meses después de la boda, Ginny ya estaba esperando._

_-"Ok" – contestó Hermione, desinteresada._

_-"No te parece bien, además están esperando otro hijo. Blaise quiere un hijo esta vez, dice que le falta un compañero para hacer cosas de hombres. ¡Qué estúpido!" – se burló Draco. De verdad estaba muy contento para su amigo. _

_-"Sí, sí lo es" – contestó Hermione de una manera informal._

_-"Tal vez cuando tengamos los nuestros, sus hijos tendrán compañeros con quien jugar." – continuó Draco._

_-"Sí, sí" – Hermione seguía leyendo._

_-"¿Hermione me estas escuchando?" – preguntó Draco irritado por la actitud de su esposa._

_-"Por supuesto"_

_-"¿Entonces de que estaba hablando?" – preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

_-"De Blaise y de hijos" – contestó Hermione con el mismo tono desinteresado mientras seguía leyendo._

_-"Y que opinas" – Draco le quitó el libro de las manos. Hermione le quitó el reporte de las manos como él lo hizo con su libro. Estaba enojada se podía notar. Pero Draco no estaba mejor._

_-"Que quieres que te diga Draco ya lo hemos hablado. No creo que sea el buen momento para tener hijos ya" – dijo con cansancio._

_-"Y cuando va a ser un buen momento Hermione. Siempre es lo mismo, nunca es el buen momento" – contestó Draco exasperado._

_Llevaban dos años de casados, dos más de noviazgo. Draco quería empezar una familia con la mujer que amaba. No le podían reprochar esto. Pero por más que lo hablara con Hermione, la idea no le ilusionaba mucho. Draco estaba consciente que no los iba a llevar en su vientre. Así que no quería presionar a Hermione, es ella la que iba a hacer gran parte del trabajo a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo la idea de tener hijos con ella le daba mucha ilusión. Ya se podía imaginar rubiecitos con el pelo rizado corriendo por la casa. Hermione se incorporó para verlo a los ojos, acarició la mejilla de su esposo._

_-"Esto es una gran responsabilidad Draco. Cuando finalmente estén aquí, no se pueden regresar. Creo que es mejor esperar un poco mas." Draco se zafó y se sentó encorvado a la orilla de la cama. Lo único que podía hacer Hermione era observar como Draco se encorvaba como si fuese derrotado. Se apresuró para abrazarlo por la espalda.-"No estés así Draco, que yo quiera esperar unos meses más no significa que no los quiero" – dijo besando su espalda. EL quería creer y alegrarse por esta nueva esperanza pero no podía. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y se metió al baño. _

_Los días que siguieron fueron tensos, apenas hablaba con Hermione, ella trataba de charlar pero él no era buena compañía. No sabía cómo tomar la decisión de su esposa. A lo mejor ella no quería tener hijos con él, quizás tuviera miedo que se tornara en su padre, en un hombre frio y malo. No se lo podía reprochar, el no tuvo la mejor infancia que digamos. Por eso se volvió más y más silencioso los días que siguieron. Cuando volvía a casa podía notar que las melodías alegres y lindas que tocaba Hermione se hacían cada vez más tristes y melancólicas._

_Un día regresó a casa y la melodía de Chopin Nocturna 4 en fa mayor Opus 15-1 lo recibió. Puso su abrigo en una silla y se fue en su despacho a trabajar. Minutos después la melodía paró. Tocaron, seguro era su esposa. Y así era. Entró y se acercó, se sentó al extremo del escritorio._

_-"¿Podemos hablar?" – preguntó con calma. Draco solo asintió con la cabeza. No sabía que quería hablarle pero la tensión que reinaba en la pieza de repente le impedía hablar. Observó como Hermione respiró hondo antes de hablar._

_-"Hablé con Blaise" – Draco abrió los ojos como platos, antes de que pudiera decir nada Hermione se lo impidió, poniéndole una de sus manos sobre la boca. Draco la miraba descontento._

_-"Antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte que él no tiene la culpa, lo obligué a hablar. Solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros, por eso me habló." – Le quitó la mano de la boca y lo tomó de las manos –"Amor, yo no sabía que pensabas de esta manera. Y déjame decirte algo, el hecho de que quiera esperar para tener hijos, no tiene nada, pero nada que ver con tu padre. Esto jamás se me ha cruzado por la mente". – ni siquiera trataba de retener sus lagrimas cuando le confesó esto, puso énfasis en cada palabras._

_Draco viendo su mujer de esta manera tan frágil y triste, quiso consolarla y hablarle pero Hermione lo detuvo con una señal de la mano. Arregló unos mechones detrás de su oreja y siguió._

_-"Pude habar con mi madre y me ayudó a entender unas cosas." – Respiró hondo-"Principalmente, que tenía miedo Draco." – Draco se sorprendió ante esta confesión y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas. – "Tener un hijo me da pavor. Pavor al equivocarme con su educación pero sobre todo tengo miedo de llegar a quererlo tanto, que mi vida perdiera sentido si le llegara a pasar algo. Vi como mis padres se preocupaban por mí durante la guerra. Por eso les llevé lejos, no podía enfocarme en mis responsabilidades y al mismo tiempo preocuparme por ellos. No quiero pasar por la misma angustia, no quería." – Tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió – "Sin embargo mi madre me hizo ver lo maravilloso que era llegar a ser madre y que al fin del día, superaba todos los miedos del mundo. Por eso valía la pena". – las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. De repente Hermione se zafó y lo miró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. –"¿Crees que esto me convierta en una egoísta?"_

_-"No por supuesto que no. Te digo algo, no importa. No importa, si quieres esperar, esperaremos." Dijo Draco con una sonrisa. La verdad no podía soportar ver a Hermione tan triste, y lo peor sabiendo que él era el causante de su dolor. Le dio un beso en los labios y con su pulgar secó las lágrimas rebeldes que seguían cayendo. Su esposa lo miró detenidamente como si tratara de descifrar un enigma._

_-"Te amo Draco Brian John Malfoy y nada me daría mas placer que traer tus hijos al mundo, cuidarlos y amarlos como te amo a ti." – confesó Hermione. Draco sentía como su corazón latía más rápido ante tal noticia. _

_-"¿De verdad?" – preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Draco la alzó del despacho y dio volteretas en el aire. La besó con pasión._

_-"Así que vamos a ser padres" – preguntó esperanzado. _

_-"Si mi amor" – respondió Hermione._

_No había nada más que hablar, Draco llevó su mujer a su recamara. No había tiempo que perder, si querían un hijo, tenían que practicar._

_(Fin del recuerdo)  
_

Sí, tener a estas niñas había tomado mucho tiempo, principalmente muchas discusiones. Pero una vez que decidieron tener hijos, nada podía quitarle la alegría a Draco cuando el medimago les anunció que iban a tener un hijo. Los dos estaban como unas pascuas. Todos sus amigos se alegraron de la noticia. Cuando volvieron para la segunda visita, casi se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando el medimago después de los estudios, les dijo que eran gemelas. Cuando Draco miró a su esposa supo que no se podía tener una alegría tan grande. Draco recordaba como durante el embarazo, a Hermione se les antojaban los dulces.

Sonrió al recordar que una noche, su esposa lo despertó a las dos de la mañana porque quería comer un helado. El problemita era que Draco no conocía este helado "Ben and Jerry" helado de galletas con pepitas de chocolate. Sí, vivía en Londres muggle pero nunca había oído esta marca antes. Así que no pudo usar su varita para hacer aparecer algo que no conocía y de todas formas Hermione quería comer afuera a estas horas. Quiso comprar el helado más tarde pero Hermione no quería saber nada, hasta amenazó con tomar el carro e ir a buscar su helado solita.

Entonces Draco le pidió a su mujer que se vistiera y con mala gana tomó el coche y se fueron al restaurante del hotel Ritz que permanecía abierto. Ahí pidió dos helados. Si había recorrido tantos kilómetros por un helado, iba probar el maldito helado también.

El embarazo le hizo mucho bien a la inspiración de Hermione. Había compuesto unas de sus más bellas composiciones. La casa estaba llena del dulce sonido de su música. Draco arreglaba sus horarios. Blaise iba a la oficina y Draco trabajaba desde su casa, le enviaba por lechuzas los reportes a Blaise y viceversa. Quería estar en la casa si Hermione llegara a necesitar algo. Lo que era a menudo, por un momento pensó que su esposa aprovechaba su presencia para hacerle hacer todo y nada. Se dio cuenta más tarde cuando su mujer se lo confesó que era el caso.

El día que nacieron sus hijas fue uno de los días más maravillosos de su vida.

_(Recuerdo)_

_Hermione estaba recostada en la cama del hospital con las dos chicas a cada lado. _

_-"Estas señoritas quieren conocer a su papa" – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. _

_Se veía exhausta pero para él era la mama más linda que existiera. Hermione acomodó cada una de las chicas en los brazos de Draco. Una alegría enorme se apoderó de él y no lo pudo evitar, los ojos se le arrasaron de lágrimas. Dos pares de ojos color miel lo miraban con curiosidad y sonrió para Hermione. Besó cada bebita en la frente y luego besó Hermione en la frente. Pegó su frente a la suya, mientras sus hijas bostezaban en sus brazos. _

_-"Gracias" – le susurró._

_-"No, gracias a ti"- ella le sonrió. –"Draco faltan los nombres"._

_-"Es verdad no hemos pensado en nombres. Pues eliges uno y yo el otro." – Hermione tomó una bebita y empezó a mecerla mientras Draco hacia lo mismo con la otra.- "Te voy a llamar Haley Jane Dana Malfoy" - Le puso el mismo nombre que Hermione, él la miró para ver si le gustaba y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando._

_-"No me hagas caso, son las hormonas" – le explicó sonriendo – "La voy a llamar Danielle Johana Helen Malfoy" – Draco asintió y se quedó viendo a sus hijas. No tenían mucho pelo aun, pero se resaltaban mechones de cabello castaño._

_Por fin eran una familia y Draco no le podía agradecerle más a la vida por ese inmenso regalo._

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

Estaba sentado en su cama en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Del día a la mañana se encontraba viudo. Quería que alguien se lo explicara, porque su mujer se había marchado así como así para nunca regresar. Estaba solo, no quería ver a nadie. Todo en esta casa le recordaba a ella, su huella estaba en cada rincón y no lo podía soportar. Así que se encerró en su recamara, tampoco era una buena idea. Miró al lado opuesto de la cama, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla y poder encontrarla recostada a su lado. Pero ahí no había ni un puñetero rastro de su esposa. No podía concebir que Hermione nunca volviera, nunca volvería a hablar con ella o besarla. Oyó como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-"¡Váyase!" – gritó.

-"Soy yo Draco, ábreme por favor" – pidió Narcissa Malfoy.

Sorprendentemente Narcissa había aceptado la unión de su único hijo con Hermione Granger, incluso les invitaba en su casa en Suiza para pasar fines de semanas. Lucius se había muerto y la mansión quedaba inhabitada, salvo por los elfos que la cuidaban. Narcissa sabia cuanto su hijo amaba a su esposa, esto nunca lo dudó ni un momento. Los cuatro se veían tan felices cuando pasaban algunos fines de semana con ella.

_**El libro blanco de mi vida**_

-"Draco no me iré hasta que hable contigo. Así que ábreme esta puerta"

Draco abrió la puerta de un tirón y la miró con pesadez.

-"¿Que quieres madre? ¡Quiero que me dejen solos. Acaso no lo pueden entender!" – le gruñó.

Narcissa se llevó el susto de su vida al ver en qué estaba su hijo. Llevaba el pelo alborotado, la ropa toda arrugada y los ojos rojizos y achinados. Su primera reacción fue llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Draco regresó a su cama, dejando a su madre afuera. Narcissa entró y cerró la puerta, trató de ajustar su vista en la oscuridad de la recamara. La única luz que entraba en el cuarto era la del jardín, los reflejos del agua de la piscina se reflejaban en la pared opuesta de la habitación. Draco acabó por romper el silencio.

-"¿En qué he fallado? ¿En qué me he equivocado?" – preguntó en la nada con la voz quebrada.

-"En ninguna parte, no te equivocaste" – contestó Narcissa con vehemencia. Tomó la cara de Draco entre sus manos – "Mírame Draco, no te equivocaste. Esto no es tu culpa." – Narcissa puso énfasis en cada palabra para que su hijo comprendiera que nada de esto era su culpa. Parecía completamente perdido cuando vio a su madre a los ojos.

-"¿Entonces porque ya no está aquí? ¿Por qué nos dejó? "– sentía como si el mundo se le viniera abajo. – "La quiero de vuelta madre, la necesito, nuestras niñas la necesitan" – Narcissa sintió su corazón desplomarse cuando vio la desesperación en los ojos de su hijo. Si solo pudiera traer su esposa de vuelta, lo haría. Qué tipo de madre quería ver a su hijo en este estado. Vio como Draco alcanzó el portarretrato de los cuatro que estaba en la mesilla de noche. Estaban en el parque, los cuatro sonriendo. Draco llevaba Haley en sus espaldas y Danielle se aferraba al cuello de su madre que la estaba cargando. Draco apretó el portarretrato. Sumergido por la ira, hizo ademan de tirarlo sobre la pared. Pero Narcissa se lo impidió.

_**Estoy perdido, No me dejes solo  
Sin ti, Quédate en mi casa  
No te vayas, Sin ti me falta todo  
Espérate, Sin ti no queda nada**_

Narcissa quien había anticipado el acto de su hijo, lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo. Sacudió la cabeza y le quitó el portarretrato de su mano. Draco agarró la mano de su madre, Narcissa se asustó por el movimiento súbito y ante la desesperación en la mirada de su hijo.

-"¿Ahora qué hago madre? Qué le digo a nuestras hijas, como les puedo decir que su mama se fue para no volver. ¿Cómo se les explico esto?" – lo que siguió después Narcissa no lo anticipó. Fue testiga de cómo su hijo se derrumbó ante sus ojos y en este momento se le partió el corazón. Narcissa se recostó detrás de su hijo y le acarició el pelo, como cuando era niño y tenia pesadillas. Abrazó con fuerza su forma temblorosa.

_**Amor, No me dejes solo  
Quédate, Quédate en mi casa  
Amor, Sin ti me falta todo  
Quédate, Sin ti no queda nada**_

-"Se les vas a decir la verdad" – susurró Narcissa y luego siguió puntualizando cada palabra con ardor – "Que su madre las amaba con toda su alma, que siempre las va a amar que este donde este."

-"Ya no sé qué pensar, madre." Soltó una risita que salió mas como sollozo ronco – "Me siento tan mal. Ella debería de estar aquí para criar a nuestras hijas conmigo. ¡Son sus hijas! ¡Debería estar aquí!" – golpeó la almohada sin fuerza.

-"Lo siento tanto hijo, lo siento." – Ya no había nada que decir, Narcissa no podía hacer nada más que estar con él. Darle su apoyo, ya que no podía traer a Hermione de vuelta. Lo único que podía hacer es llorar con su hijo, llorar por su pérdida y la de sus nietas que ni siquiera sabían que habían perdido a su madre.

_**No me dejes solo  
Quédate en mi casa  
Sin ti me falta todo  
Sin ti no queda nada**_

_(Recuerdo)**  
**_

_Draco se despertó con una melena castaña rizada en la cara y una manita en su mejilla. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no se trataba de su esposa que estaba al otro extremo de la cama con otra melena pegada a su cara y otra manita que le tapaba un ojo. De no estar en la misma situación se hubiera reído de lo cómico de la escena. Draco se preguntó porque a los niños les gustaba tanto ocupar todo el espacio cuando se dormían. Ya era algo bueno que los padres les dejaran dormir en su cama a veces. Acaso necesitaban ocupar todo el espacio y desalojar los propietarios de la cama también. _

_-" Haley ¿linda?" – sacudió ligeramente su hija, la niña se despertó un poco desorientada. Un par de ojos miel lo miraron con curiosidad. Draco le murmuró algo en la oreja y la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja. La chica prosiguió a despertar su hermana. Haley le murmuró algo a Danielle. Danielle sonrió a su padre. Los tres con una sonrisa cómplice se cernieron sobre Hermione que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Draco contó hasta tres con los dedos, señalando a las chicas cuando tenía que actuar._

_- ¡Buuuuuu! – gritaron los tres. – Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, cayéndose de la cama._

_- "!¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Hermione completamente desorientada._

_Haley y Danielle se echaron a reír por la cara que ponía su madre, Draco se moría de la risa. Hermione estaba en el suelo, el pelo todo alborotado, los tres no paraban de reír. _

_-"¡Pinche Slytherino! – masculló Hermione en la nada._

_-"¿Mama que es "pinche"?" – preguntó Danielle crédulamente._

_-"¿Sí qué significa?" – volvió a preguntar Haley._

_Draco ahogó una risilla al ver la cara que ponía Hermione. Cuando lo miró para que él la ayudara con la situación. Hizo como si nada y siguió mirándola con esa cara interrogativa al igual que las niñas. El muy hipócrita pensó Hermione, como no supiera que significaba pinche. Si él lo decía también._

_-"¿Si mama que significa "pinche"? – preguntó Draco inocentemente. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Cambió de actitud cuando volvió a mirar sus hijas que seguían esperando una respuesta._

_-"Pues… Pues… Pues significa malo… Cuando algo no está de tu agrado." – acabó Hermione, tratando de traducirlo de la manera la más infantil posible._

_-"¡Que padre! Puedo decirlo entonces" – preguntó Haley._

_-"¡No!" - Se apresuró a contestar. Cuando se dio cuenta que asustó a las niñas repitió con más calma. – "No, preciosas. No por el momento, no quiero oír esta palabra salir de sus bocas hasta que tengan catorce. ¿Entendido?"- Las dos asintieron con la cabeza, Draco imitándolas._

_Hermione se levantó muy despacito. De repente se abalanzó sobre las niñas en la cama y les hizo cosquillas. De repente les murmuró algo a las niñas. Las tres se acercaron muy lento a Draco. Draco ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar que las tres se abalanzaron sobre él para hacerle cosquillas. _

_-"Te las vas a ver conmigo más tarde" – le susurró Hermione._

_Este domingo, los cuatro pasaron la mañana en la cama jugueteando y viendo caricaturas en la tele. En la tarde se fueron al parque a jugar con los columpios. Draco estaba contento porque por lo menos sus hijas no le tenían miedo a las alturas como su madre. Bueno, por lo menos habían heredado algo de él pensó, las chicas salieron igualitas a Hermione. Pero no le molestaba al contrario, no podía ser más feliz que sus princesitas se parecieran a su madre. Hermione siempre bromeaba que quizás si llegaran a tener un hijo, le parecería. Sus amigos y familiares siempre se maravillaban con el parecido que tenían las niñas con Hermione. La madre de Hermione siempre lo comentaba cuando venían a comer. Un día estaban viendo un programa de tele en casa de los Granger, el programa mostraba como un perro mordía a un hombre que salia corriendo. Lo que salió de la boca de Haley hizo que por poco Hermione se atragantara con su té, Draco le dio palmaditas en su espalda. Ella lo miró con molestia, recordando que por su culpa había pasado todo esto._

_-"¡Pinche de perro!" – se había exclamado Danielle. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, miró a su mama. –"Lo siento mami" le dijo sonriendo. Jade miró a su hija y a su yerno, muy molesta con ellos._

_-"Que te puedo decir mama, no se puede con este hombre" – Hermione señaló a Draco con una mano, mientras bebía de su taza de té con la otra. – "Le repito y repito que no diga palabrotas en la casa pero no me hace caso" – dijo Hermione como si nada. Draco se volteó, viendo Hermione como si fuera loca, Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia. Draco apenas tuvo el tiempo de defenderse que Jane ya le servía una charla sobre como no usar palabrotas en frente de sus nietas. _

_-"¡Que vergüenza Draco! "– le dijo Jade y Jack._

_-"¡Sí qué vergüenza Draco!" – repitió Hermione._

_-"¡Qué vergüenza papi!" – dijeron las niñas imitando a su mama._

_Durante el resto de la tarde Draco estuvo refunfuñando sobre lo vengativos que podían ser los Gryffindor cuando querían._

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

_**¡Quédate amor!  
! No te vayas!**_

Eran las nueve de la mañana, no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Estaba Esperando en el salón a que llegara Blaise con sus hijas. Las niñas habían dormido en casa de Blaise, así podían jugar con Mariela y Molly, su otra hija. La chimenea vibró, Draco se puso de pie para saludar a las niñas. Cuando vieron a Draco salieron corriendo de la chimenea para abrazarlo. Draco las estrechó muy fuerte, como si al hacerlo podía estrechar al mismo tiempo a Hermione. Lo raro era que el parecido que tenían las niñas con su mama, le pareció aun más asombroso a Draco ahora que ya no estaba. Blaise lo saludó con un abrazo, tenía orejas bajo los ojos, lo que significaba que él tampoco había pegado un ojo en la noche.

-"Ginny quería venir, pero de seguro te imaginaras en qué estado esta. Le dije que mejor se quedara con las niñas." – dijo Blaise con cansancio en la voz.

-"Si me lo puedo imaginar. Gracias Blaise por haber cuidado a las niñas"

-"No es nada. Lo siento mucho Draco, de verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento." – Blaise lo abrazó otra vez. Draco le dio una palmadita en la espalda, aceptando su apoyo.

-"Bueno diles adiós a las princesas para mí. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya conoces el numero." – Blaise saludó a Narcissa que acababa de entrar y se fue. Draco miró a su mama y se dio cuenta que las niñas ya no estaban.

Fue a buscarlas en su cuarto, pero no había nadie. Las camas estaban hechas y la cristalera estaba cerrada. Oyó risitas que provenían del estudio de Hermione y abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaban sus hijas. Estaban en el medio del cuarto, al lado del piano, parecían en plena conversación. Las dos se voltearon cuando vio a su padre a la puerta. Haley que llevaba el pelo en una coleta se dirigió hasta su padre, mientras Danielle se fue a sentar en la banqueta del piano. Draco se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hija.

_**Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo,  
Que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
Y me persigues en la sombra tu  
¿De dónde sales tú?  
¿De dónde sales y me atacas  
**_

-"¿Papa, donde está mama. Se fue a trabalar?" – preguntó Haley, chupándose el dedo. Rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus bracitos y Draco le devolvió el abrazo. Rogándole silenciosamente a Merlín que le diera fuerza para lo que tenía que hacer. Escondió su rostro en la melena de su hija y cuando alzó la vista vio a Danielle que lo miraba con curiosidad. Draco le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Cuando Danielle se acercó, la abrazó fuerte.

Si tenía que anunciarles esto, no lo quería hacer en este cuarto. Solo iba a estar más difícil, sintió un nudo en la garganta, cuando puso sus ojos sobre el portarretrato digital que estaba sobre el piano. Giró la cabeza en seguida. Tomó sus dos hijas de la mano y las llevo a su cuarto. Cuando entraron en la habitación Draco sentó a las chicas en la cama de Haley que se encontraba la más cerca a la puerta, la cama de Danielle estaba al lado opuesto.

_**De dónde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme..Hipnotizarme  
Y elevarme y elevarme.  
Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe  
Me haces eterno el momento de amarte  
A cada instante sí...y a cada hora  
Mi dulce amiga estás tú.  
**_

Draco miró a sus hijas y dos pares de ojos miel le devolvieron la mirada. En este momento lo único que quería era cavarse un hueco en el suelo y refugiarse en el. En vez de tener que rotarle el corazón a sus hijas. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo. Tomó las manitas de sus hijas entre la suyas y apretó fuerte, no con mucha fuerza pero lo suficiente para llenarse de valor.

-"No Haley, mama no se fue a trabajar" – dijo sin soltar las manos de sus hijas.

-"¿Entonces donde esta? – preguntó Danielle, Haley lo miraba expectativa, ella también quería saber dónde estaba su mama. Draco tragó saliva con dificultad.

-"Mama se fue, mis preciosas." – Draco vio como sus hijas lo miraban sin entender mucho lo que decía. En este momento deseo con toda sus fuerzas tener a su esposa a su lado para ayudarlo.

-"Y no va a volver" – finalizó Draco con dificultad.

Por la cara que tenía su padre, las niñas sabían que no se trataba de una trampa que amaba tanto hacerles.

-"¿Y por qué? ¿Ya no quiere estar con nosotros?" – Haley preguntó inocentemente.

-"Hicimos algo malo" – Danielle preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Las dos miraban a Draco con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-"No hicieron nada malo. Mama no se fue porque hicimos algo malo." – Draco acarició el pelo de cada una.

-"¿Entonces a donde esta? Yo quiero mama. Quiero ir al parque. Mama nos dijo que iríamos y ella nunca miente." – contestó Danielle que empezó a llorar. Haley vio su hermana llorando y empezó a sollozar también. Draco ya no sabia que hacer. Se sentó en la cama con ellas. Abrazó las dos pegando cada una a su lado. Las abrazó fuerte. .

_**Sentada aquí en mi alma**_

_**En mis ojos y en mi puerta,  
Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras  
Sentada aquí en mis ojos Viva en cada parpadeo  
Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos.**_

-"Mama se fue al cielo con los angelitos. Lo siento princesas, no va a volver" - dijo Draco con la voz quebrada y abrazó a sus hijas aun más fuerte.

-"Eres un mentiroso" – De repente, Danielle se zafó del abrazo de su padre.

"Mama nunca se va sin decir adiós, eres un mentiroso papi" – Haley se zafó también y tomó su hermana de la mano. Draco las miro atónito, ahí vestidas con unos pantalones azul y camisas con botoncitos, cada una llevaba un color diferente. Siempre habían querido que las chicas se diferenciaran, que no se vistieran de la misma manera. Draco solo podía notar el enojo en esos orbes color miel tan parecidos a los de su mama cuando se enojaba. Ellas no lo creían, hasta pensaban que sería capaz de inventar algo así. Eso solo hizo que su pena duplicara.

-"¿Adonde van?" - susurró Draco.

-"Mama va a volver, la vamos a esperar en su estudio, siempre nos toca una melodía. Yo soy la que elijo la melodía hoy, por eso va a volver. Mami siempre cumple sus promesas." – con estas palabras las dos se fueron. Draco se quedó sentado sobre la cama, estaba como atontado. La situación lo estaba superando completamente.

_**Y me conoces más que a nadie. Pero me haces vulnerable  
Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul  
¿De dónde sales tú?  
¿De dónde llegas y me atrapas?  
¿De dónde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme?**_

Esta fue la posición en la que lo encontró su madre, lo sacudió la espalda ligeramente para obtener una respuesta.

-"¿Draco? ¿Draco?" – Cuando por fin Draco salió de su atontamiento Narcissa preguntó - "¿Draco a dónde están la niñas?"

-"En el estudio. Están esperando a que llegue su mama." – estaba completamente desorientado, la mirada fijada en la nada – "Se parecen mucho a ella. ¿Verdad?" le preguntó a su mama, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Narcissa y que no entendía porque las niñas estaban esperando a su madre.

-"Sí, sí se parecen" contestó, sentándose a su lado.

-"Crees que yo sea un mentiroso madre" – Narcissa lo miró raro, la verdad es que su hijo si era un mentiroso siempre lo había sido, pero lo hacía para chistear y para nada mas .Pero vio que no era la mejor respuesta para darle en este momento. – "No hijo no eres ningún mentiroso".

-"Entonces porque no me creen cuando les digo que su mama se fue. Acaso podría inventar algo así." – Draco preguntó cansado y desesperado.

-"No creo que las debería dejar solas Draco" – Draco estaba a punto de replicar pero su mama siguió – "Draco no es fácil para ninguno de ustedes pero para ellas debe de estar aun mas difícil. Siempre estuvieron muy unidas a su mama. Por supuesto que no van a creer que ella pudo irse así de la nada." – Le tocó la espalda para darle un poco de consuelo – "Por eso ve hijo, ve con ellas. Ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer cuando venga el momento en que enfronten la realidad" – Narcissa se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse. Draco la detuvo con el brazo.

-"Gracias madre" – susurró.

En estas palabras Narcissa pudo leer más que un simple agradecimiento, sacudió la cabeza y se fue.

Draco acabó por levantarse y decidió ir con sus hijas. Cuando entró en el estudio, las dos estaban viendo un libro de imagines, sentadas en el sofá que se encontraba en el fondo del cuarto, cerca del ventanal. Sonrió ante el espectáculo, a las dos les gustaban los libros aunque no podían leer aun. Sí definitivamente eran las hijas de Hermione.

**Y encantarme y enredarme  
Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé  
A hacer eterno el momento de amarte  
A cada instante si y a cada hora  
Mi dulce amiga estás tú. **

-"Puedo esperar con ustedes"- preguntó Draco. Haley y Danielle alzaron la vista y sonrieron. Después Haley señaló el espacio entre ellas en el sofá para que se sentara. Draco se sentó entre ellas y las dos se acurrucaron a él, Draco acarició sus melenas y vio el libro con ellas. Se quedaron así hasta en las altas horas de la tarde. Cada vez que se oía la chimenea vibrar las chicas alzaban la vista para ver si viniera su mama. Pero Draco sabía que no servía de nada sin embargo seguía viendo el libro con ellas, esperando. Al llegar el atardecer, las dos lo miraron a los ojos como de común acuerdo. Draco sabía lo que estaban preguntando aunque no lo habían pedido en voz alta. En este momento, Draco sacudió la cabeza como para contestar que no, que su mama no llegaría y los ojos de las niñas se llenaron de lágrimas. Draco de inmediato las abrazó contra su pecho, los tres ahora estaban llorando. Dándose cuenta que Hermione no volvería, que su mama ya no volvería. El estudio que siempre fue sinónimo de vida y alegría para los ocupantes de la casa ya no era más que un lugar lleno de tristeza.

**Sentada aquí en mi alma**

**En mis ojos y en mi puerta,  
Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras  
Sentada aquí en mis ojos **

**Viva en cada parpadeo  
Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos.**

La ceremonia de despedida tuvo lugar en el mundo muggle de Londres, la ciudad se había enterado de la desaparición de unos de sus más preciadas artistas y mucha gente había querido decir un último adiós. La ceremonia se había celebrado en la sala de espectáculo donde Hermione tenía que dar su próximo concierto. Todos los del mundo mágico tuvieron que llevar ropa muggle o algo que se le pareciera para no atraer la atención.

Muchos profesores de Hogwarts y anónimos estaban presentes. Harry, Ron, sus esposas y los niños más grandes estaban aquí. Luna y Lavender las esposas de los dos, las hermanas Patil, los Weasley y todos sus amigos de la academia y de Hogwarts. Blaise, Ginny y Mariela. La pequeña Molly se había quedado en la casa. Los padres de Hermione, familiares y el único pariente de Draco, Narcissa. Los amigos y parientes más cercanos estaban en primera fila, los dos tercero del trio dorado, sentado al lado de Ginny, Blaise y Mariela. Dumbledore también estaba sentado con los profesores de Hogwarts.

Draco estaba sentado con sus hijas arrimadas a su lado. En un principio no sabía si fuera una buena idea que asistieran, no quería que estuvieran expuestas o que se asustaran. No podían entender muy bien lo que pasaba, había mucha gente y estaban todos tristes. Solo tenían cuatro años. La única persona en hablar fue Ginny pero estuvo suficiente para emocionar aun mas las personas presentes.

-"Buenos días y gracias por haber venido." – Ginny tenía los ojos rojizos por tanto llorar y todo achinados. – "Estamos todos aquí porque hemos perdido un ser muy importante hoy. Una hija, una amiga, una nuera, una esposa y una madre" – puso sus ojos en las personas designadas. Finalmente puso sus ojos en Draco, su ahijada Haley y su hermana. Los tres vestidos de negro, tan serenos pero tan trastornados a la vez.

-"Hoy perdí mas que una amiga, perdí una hermana. Pocos conocían a la verdadera Hermione, la que había detrás de los libros y afuera de las paredes de Hogwarts. Era una persona llena de alegría, noble, generosa y bellísima. Bueno también era una cabezota, siempre quería tener razón y a veces daba mucha lata" – muchos sonrieron al escuchar esto incluso Ginny.

- "Por eso no quiero recordarla con tristeza, no quiero. Hoy quiero recordar a la amiga que no dudaba en llamarme a las tres de la mañana para decirme que había conocido a un chavo. Para después contarme que él no tenía ni un centavo y además era todo un ególatra, creído y me paso de todos los detalles. Sin saber aun que se convertiría en el hombre de su vida y su amigo, el mío" – Draco recordó el momento en que la había vuelto a ver, pues no tenía ni un centavo pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Acababa de empezar su negocio con Blaise y no tenían todas las comodidades que tenían ahora. – "Y quiero agradecer a una persona por haber hecho mi hermana, una mujer feliz, llena de dicha. Se lo voy agradecer para siempre porque la hizo muy feliz. Más allá de un hogar, construyó una familia con ella. Su "más preciada composición", como la llamaba Hermione. Gracias Draco, Haley y Danielle por haber hecho a mi hermana tan feliz." – a Ginny se le quebró la voz pero terminó su discurso de todas formas – "Adiós hermana, te vamos a extrañar mucho y te prometo que Blaise y yo vamos a cuidar tu más preciada obra como lo hemos prometido." – Ginny miró al auditorio y trató de sonreír – "Hoy les invito a lanzar un último hechizo en su memoria. ¡Señoras y señores a sus varitas! – Ginny alzó su varita y todos hicieron aparecer una clave de sol en el techo. – "Y viva la música"- Después sonó en el aire la melodía de Bethoven, "Claro de Luna".

Después del discurso, unos pianistas, colegas de Hermione tocaron unas de sus composiciones. Unas eran tan bellas que a algunos se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. A veces las chicas comentaban a su padre, las que reconocían.

Después de la representación, los invitados y amigos se fueron. Solo quedaban Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Luna, Lavender y los parientes. Harry era el padrino de Danielle y Luna su madrina. Danielle estaba dormida, Draco la estaba cargando. Haley estaba con Mariela. Dumbledore se le acercó a Draco, ya se tenia que ir.

-"Lo siento mucho Draco. Hermione era una de mis alumnas mas dotada. Que pena me da esta perdida" – dijo, el brillo en sus ojos inexistente en estos momentos.

-"Si solo pudiera traerla de vuelta, lo haría. Créeme." – confesó Draco apenado.

-"Que tenga cuidado con lo que desea señor Malfoy. Ahora tengo que borrarles la memoria a unos Muggles. Cuídense." – Dumbledore se fue. Draco se quedo atontado con las palabras del anciano. Siempre pensó que por mas mago poderoso que sea, el seguía siendo un anciano senil.

Los últimos invitados se fueron y Draco volvió a su casa con sus hijas. Danielle seguía dormida y Haley ya empezaba adormilarse. Narcissa se había ido pero volvería en unos días para visitarlos.

Más tarde cuando les estaba arropando en su cama para dormir, Haley se despertó a medias.

-"¿Le gustó ? Nunca dijo si le gustó." – preguntó a su papa.

-"¿Que princesa?" – preguntó Draco, la verdad no sabía de que hablaba su hija.

-"El regalo. Sabes las pulseras de hilo que le regalamos. Mama nunca dijo si le había gustado su regalo" – preguntó Haley, triste.

Draco recordó las pulseras que llevaba siempre su esposa, que ahora estaban en una vulgar bolsa. Sintió como si le faltara el aire al recordar esto y apenas podía contener la emoción.

-"Si mucho. Le gustó muchísimo. Ahora duérmete. ¿Sí? ¿Mañana les leeré una historia, vale?" – Haley parecía más tranquila al escuchar esto, hasta sonrió y se quedó dormida. Draco le dio un beso en la frente y a su hermana. Encendió la lamparilla y dejó entre abierta la puerta.

El mundo se le caía encima, la vida que había construido con su mujer se había roto en dos. Por lo menos le quedaban sus hijas y esto se lo agradecía a la vida. Se echó en su cama sin desvestirse, tomó el portarretrato de su familia y lo estrechó muy fuerte contra su pecho. Trató de contener lo más que pudiera sus sollozos para que no se den cuanta sus hijas y se quedó dormido.

_**Ohh...Mucho más que mis deseos...  
Obligándome, seduciéndome, dirigiéndome, invitándome.  
Mucho más que mis deseos.**_

Al despertar se dio cuenta que al parecer alguien lo había desvestido, porque solo le quedaba su bóxer encima. Trató de incorporarse pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Una melena castaña rizada le rozaba el cuello y un poco la barbilla. Sentía como una respiración ligera soplaba sobre su pecho y un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Volvió a abrirlos muy despacito. Bajó la vista lentamente y después pegó un grito.

¿Que opinan?


End file.
